Pyaar Nahin Asaan
by CID Romance
Summary: Pyaar ka ek anokha khel... Peep into the story to know more...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys... as I had promised my new story...

IN A VILLAGE  
Near the river

A 6 month pregnant girl was sitting near the river to fill water, but she was lost in her own thought. Tears were flowing down her eyes.

FLASHBACK

She was standing with her head down surrounded by some people. Her mom & dad, her fiancé and his parents.

FM(fiancé's mom): Sharm nahin aayi apna muh kaala karte huwe… humara nahin kam se kam apne maa baap ka toh socha hota…

Girl(crying): Maaji main sach keh rahi hun yeh bacha aapke bete ka hi hain…

Fiancé: Kyun jhoot bol rahi ho… Maine kab raat guzara tumhare saath… aur kahan pe… DNA report ne toh saaf saaf dekhaya hain ki yeh bacha mera nahin hain…

Girl(sat on the ground while crying): Mujhe kuch jaad nahin… mujhe nahin maalum DNA report kaise galat hain…

FM: DNA report galat nahin hain… Yeh tumhare kokh mein joh pal raha hain woh mere bete ka nahin hain…

She turned to the girl's parent.

FM: Acha ji ab hum chalte hain… hum toh bohot khush naseeb hain ki humko yeh sab pehle hi pata chal gaya hain warna pata nahin yeh shaadi ke baad kya kya gul khilati…

The girl's parents hang their head in shame down. Her fiancé's parent went away. She got up & went to her mother.

GM: Ashok(GF) keh do isse humaari zindagi se door chale jaaye…

GF: Yeh aap kya keh rahi hain… Yeh jaisi bhi hain humaari beti hain…

GM: NAhin hain yeh humaari beti ab… Aisi giri huyi harkat humaari beti toh nahin kar sakte… agar aap isse nahin nikaal sakte toh main nikaallungi.

She held the girl's hand & dragged her towards the main door & pushed her outside. GF was trying to stop his wife.

GF: Yeh kya kar rahi hain aap…

Gm: Choriye humme…(to the girl) Aainda apni yeh shakal mat dikhana… tum mar chuki ho humare liye ab… Ab tumhe jisse bhi shaadi karni hain karo… Humme koi farq nahin parta.

GM closed the door on her face. The girl was crying badly. She was lonely. Her family left her. She was telling the truth, but no one believed her. Her CID family also wasn't in Mumbai, they were on a mission. To be a mother without marriage is considered as a facedown. She also had a wish to get married, be someone's wife, be a mother one day, with all the respect that a girl deserves. It was not her fault that she got pregnant. In fact shed didn't even know when it happened. That time her mind stopped working & the only way she saw further was to end her life. She climbed on the bridge & was about to jump, when an old woman held her.

OW(Old Woman): Pagal hogai ho kya ladki… Neeche utro…

With force she got the girl down. When the girl was down, the woman saw her red eyes & weak face.

OW(cupping her face in her hands): Kya huwa beti… yeh aap kya karne jaa rahi thi…

Girl: Mere paas aur koi raasta bhi nahin hain maaji…

OW: Idhar aaw aur baitho…

She made the girl sit on the bench & gave her water.

OW: Ab bataw…Aisa kya huwa hain… Kyun karrahi ho tum yeh sab…

Girl: Main maa banne waali hun…

OW: Beti yeh toh khushi ki baat hain…

Girl: Khush toh shaadi shuda log honge na maaji… Agar ek kunwari ladki maa banti hain toh humaare samajh mein usse apnaya nahin jaata…

OW: Beti yeh baat toh sahi hain lekin tumhare jaani iss bache ke baap ko toh bata do…

Girl: Maaji woh khud iss bache ko apnana nahin chaata hain… Woh mera mangetar hain maaji… Usne meri zindagi barbaad kardi…

The girl told the old woman the whole story. When she finished, the old woman had tears in her eyes.

OW: Beti mujhe ehsaas hain joh dard tum jhel rahi hun… lekin beti aatma hatya bhi koi upai nahin hain… beti joh tumhare andar pal rahi hain woh bhi toh tumhaari hi ansh hain… yeh bacha joh tumhaare kokh mein pal raha hain uski bhi ek aatma hain… yeh bacha masoom hain… upperwaale ne isse zaroor kissi nek kaam ke liye bheja hain…

Girl: Lekin maaji aap hi bataye mere paas nahin koi rehne ka thikaana hain aur agar yeh bacha bara hoga aur poochega uska baap kaun hain toh kya jawaab doongi main isse…

OW: Beti tab ka tab dekha jaayega… uss waqt bhagwaan koi na koi raasta zaroor nikaalega… aur jahan tak baat rehne tak ki hain… toh tum humare saath rahoge…

Girl: Aapke saath…?

OW: Haan humare saath humare gaanv mein… Chalo dekho bus bhi aagaya…

She held the girl's hand & both stepped in the bus & the bus went to the village.

FLASHBACK END

Voice: Didi…

The voice made her come in sense. She cleared her eyes & turned.

Girl: Haan Chaiya bolo…

Chaiya: Badi maa apko bula rahi hain…

Girl: Haan tum chalo main aati hun…

She picked the matki & walked away.

DELHI  
IN PROJECTOR ROOM

There was a long table & many persons were seated. There were commissioner, DCP & many officers. DCP Chitrole was also there. There was a meeting going on. It was about a village where the villagers believe there is some kind of ghost or monsters, who made it impossible for the villagers to go in the jungle, where the so called monster lived.

The Head: So ab aaplogon ko details mein pata laga ki yeh case hum kaise handle karenge… Iss mission ke liye humne ek high professional officer ko chuna hain…he is a sharp shooter, very good fighter & an excellent intelligent person…(to the door)Officer you may come in…

A guy walked in wearing a cream colored pants, blue shirt & cream colored jacket. His face matched with CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

Guy(saluting him): Sir…

Head: Welkom officer… We wish u all the best & we hope that u return with beautiful results.

Guy: I surely will sir…

Everyone shook hands with him. At the least Chitrole was standing.

Dcp: Make us be proud…

Guy: I defenitly will sir…

Dcp: Best of luck…

After some time he left for the village.

NEXT DAY

The guy was standing middle in the village observing everyone & everything. He was accompanied with 2 persons. One was officer Karan(Karan Suchak) & the second was a commando Vikram(Vidyut Jamwal).

Guy: Tum log iss taraf jaaw main uss taraf jaata hun…

He was walking near a piece of land, where woman were carrying wood on their head. He saw a girl with hug stomach working, but couldn't see her face. He thought of helping her. He walked to her & the same time she turned to walk away with the wood on her head, when her feet got stuck in a random laying wood & was about to fell, when he held her. The wood, which she was holding fell down. He was holding her by her waist & she held his shoulder & her eyes were closed. He was shocked when he saw her. She opened her eyes & shocked to see him.

Guy: Tum…!

Girl: Sir aap…!

Hahaha hello guys  
Sorry for late update…  
I said already I will return with a bang…  
So how was the start…  
Ok now u keep guessing who they are…? I mean who the couple is...?  
I seriously don't know when I will be free for the next update…  
Bye bye tc love u all…


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Revealed

_**Hi guys. I am back to reveal the characters...**_

* * *

Both were shocked when they saw eachother.

Girl: Rajat sir aap...!

Rajat: Shreya tum...! (hihi my main couple in this storry)

He made her stand & looked at her carefully. he shocked when he saw her with a big stomach.

Rajat: Shreya... Kya hain yeh sab...? Tum pregnant ho...?

Shreya: Ji sir...

Rajat: What...? aur yeh batao tum yahan kaise...? Tumhe toh Mumbai mein hona chahiye...?

Shreya: Sir meri zindagi ne woh bhayanak mor leliya hain ki mur ke dekhne ke liye mere andar himmat nahin hain sir...(she picked the wood) ab yehi meri zindagi hain... waise aapse milkar bohot khusi huyi...

She turned & was about to walk away, when her head spinned & the wood fell from her hands. Before she could touch the ground, two strong hands held her. It was none other then Rajat. He strated patting her cheek.

Rajat: Shreya... Shreya...

Some women came to them.

Woman 1: Are isse kya hogaya...?

Woman 2: Lagta hain kamzor hogayi bechari..

Rajat: Jahan pe koi aspataal hain ya koi doctor...?

Woman 3: Ji sahab (showing towards a hut) woh wahan...

Rajat: Shukriyan...

Rajat picked her up & run towards the hut. He entered the hut & laid her on a bed & went outside. The doctor checked her. Rajat was roaming outside the hut in tension. After some time the docter came out. Rajat rushed to her.

Rajat: Ab Shreya kaisi hain doctor... Any problem...

Doctor: Ji woh bohot hi kamzoor hain... She is stressing herself aur ache se khaana bhinahin khaa rahi hain... She needs proper rest & full care...

Rajat: I will take care ofher now... MAin uska khayaal rakhunga ab...

The doctor nodded & went away. Rajat entered the hut & his heart pinched, when he saw he swollen eyes, which clearlyindicated that she had cried a lot. After some time she came in sense. Rajat was sitting on a stool beside her. She tried to sit & Rajat helped her.

Shreya: Thank you sir...

Rajat: No thanks Shreya...

She smilled weakly. after some silence Rajat strated the conversation again to know the real reason, why she is here.

Rajat: Shreya... Main jaanta hun ki yeh tumhari personal problem hain, lekin hum colleague ke alawa dost bhi toh hain... Main jaana chaata hun Shreya ki aisa kya huwa tha ki tum yahan aagayi...

Shreya begin to cry & hugged Rajat. She kept her head on his chest & start sobbing. Rajat was trying to console her. After some time she started her storry.

Shreya: Sir baat 6 mahine pehle ki hain... uss raat ne meri zindagi badal di sir... Aap jaana chahte hain ki iss bache ka baap kaun hain na sir... Iss bache ka baap Siddhart hain sir...

Rajat: What...! Siddhart...!

Shreya: Ji sir... Uss Raat main aur SIddhart ek party mein gaye the... Sir mujhe nahin maalum tha ki uska iraada kya hain... Usne mujhe drink laake di joh maine pi... Uske baad mera sar bhaari hone laga... Mujhe sirf itna yaad hain ki woh mujhe kissi kamre mein legaya aur mujhe bed pe letaya... sir mujhe aakhri baar sirf yeh dekha ki woh apne kapde utaar raha tha... usse pehle main kuch kar paati main behosh hogayi... Subha jab aankh khuli toh Siddhart gayab tha aur main aisi haalat mein thi ki main kissi ko muh dikhaane ke laayak nahin rahi...

Rajat(angry): Itna ghatya aur kameena aadmi... Tumne CID team ko bataya

Shreya: Nahin sir...

Rajat: Haan warna abtak Siddhart zinda tak nahin hota... lekin Shreya tumne unlogon ko kuch bataya kyun nahin...

Shreya: Sir jab yeh sab hua CID team ek mission pe the... Sir main poori tarha se tooth chuki hun... Mere maa baapne bhi mera yakeen nahin kiya... maine yahan se apna resignation letter bhej diya tha...

Voice: Aur toh aur yeh aatma hatya bhi karne jaarahi thi...

Rajeya looked towards the door & saw the old woman(Badi Maa) who saved her.

Rajat(shocked): Aatmahatya...!

Shreya: Badi maa aap...

Bm(Badi Maa): Haan beta jab mujhe maalum pada ki tum behosh hogayi toh main aagayi...(to Rajat)Haan beta...

Rajat(controling his anger): Shreya kya maaji sach keh rahi hain...

Shreya hang her head down.

Rajat(anger): Main tumse kuch pooch raha hun Shreya...

Shreya(scared): Y... Y... Yes sir...

She knows when Rajat is angry it is almost impossible to pacify him.

Rajat(sarcastic): Great ab tum mere saath waapas Mumbai chaloge...

Shreya looked up & saw Rajat fiery eyes. She had no courage to speak.

BM: Lekin beta iska Mumbai mein koi nahin hain...

Rajat went to her & held her hands.

Rajat: Main hoon nah maaji...Aur poori CID team hain wahan jisko yeh bina bataye yahan aagayi... Main aapse waada karta hun ki main iska poora khayaal rakhunga... aur waise bhi main iss mission ke baad CID firse join karne waala tha... yeh mission khatam hone ke baad hum dono Mumbai chale jaayenge... tab tak...

BM: TAb tak hum iska khayaal rakhte hain... Beta tum fikar mat karo tum apna kaam karo...

Rajat(eyeing Shreya): Aur maaji agar yeh thori si bhi nakhre karti hain na toh mujhe bata dena...

BM(smilling): Ji beta...

Shreya(tried to protest): Lekin sir...

She shut her mouth when Rajat pasted a fiery glance.

Rajat: Acha maaji ab main chalta hun...

BM: Ji beta dhyaan rakhna apna... aur hum Shreya ka...

Rajat went away & Badi Maa smilled feeling that Shreya's life will change now, because of Rajat.

* * *

 _ **Hello guys...**_

 _ **How was it...?**_

 _ **Sorry Abhrika, Dareya & Rajvi lovers, but I had promised my friends a story on Rajeya...**_

 _ **I had this story in mind for many months...**_

 _ **I cleared the confusion early, because in the upcomming chapter I want to focus on Rajeya & their love. Rajat love for the baby etc...**_

 _ **So any idea what will happend when Rajat will look after Shreya. He love kids so he will do anything to keep Shreya & the baby happy...**_

 _ **Bechari Shreya... hihihii**_

 _ **Bye Bye tc love u all**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys. Long time no connection with u all… so sorry. I was very busy with work.**_

* * *

Some days passed. Rajat & his team were too much busy solving the case, but he didn't forget to inform about Shreya's health. Every time he came to Badi Maa house to see her. Badi Maa was also very happy seeing Rajat care for Shreya & the baby.

 _ **AFTER 2 WEEKS**_

The case got solved & Rajat, Shreya, Vikram & Karan were standing in the middle of the village surrounded by the villagers.

Rajat **(joining his palms)** : Bohot bohot shukriyan aapko ki aapne humari madad ki…

Gs **(Gaanv Sarpanch)** : Are kaisi baatein kar rahe ho aap… Humme aapka shukriyan karna chahiye humari jaan bachaane ke liye…

Shreya went to Badi Maa & touched her feet.

BM **(holding her hands)** : Bas bas **(hugging her)** jeete raho meri bachi… Apna khayaal rakhna **(turning towards Rajat)** Beta isne bohot dukh jheele hain ab iski khushiyan tumhaare haanth mein hain…

Rajat: Badi Maa aap befikar rahiye Shreya mere zimadari hain. Ab iska aur iske andar palrahe bache ka khayaal main rakhunga…Acha ab hum chalte hain… Lamba safar hain…

Rajat made Shreya sit in the back seat & sat beside her. Karan was driving the car & Vikram was beside him. It was a journey of 8 hours. After some time they stopped near a dhaba. It was already dark. Rajat, Karan & Vikram stepped out. Shreya was about to step out when Rajat held her hands.

Rajat: Tum gaadi mein hi baitho gi… Joh bhi chahiye mujhe kaho main laadunga…

Shreya: Sir… Main baithe baithe bore hogayi hun…

Rajat **(knowing what's coming, but pretending to not know anything)** : Haan toh…

Shreya **(puppy eyes)** : Sir please bahar aane dijiye na… Pleaseee…

Rajat: Bilkul bhi nahin… Tumhaari tabiyat abhi tak theek nahin hain… Issiliye tum gaadi se neeche nahin utrogi… samjhi…

Shreya pouted. A smile appeared on Rajat lips, but hided it quickly as possible.

Rajat: Main tumhaare liye kuch khaane ke liye laata hun…

Shreya: Mujhe nahin khaana kuch bhi…

Rajat: Khaana toh tumhe parega hi, warna zabardasti se khilaana mujhe aata hain… Jaad hain Purvi ka situation…

Before Shreya could react he vanished from her sight. Karan & Vikram, who were standing a bit far, were smiling seeing Rajeya. Rajat returned with food for him and Shreya. They both ate their food, but Shreya ate only a little.

Shreya: Mera hogaya…

Rajat **(confused)** : Kya hogaya?

Shreya: Khaana of course sir…

Rajat: Kuch nahin hogaya… Saara khaana tumhe khaana padega…

Shrey: Sir…

Rajat: Kuch sir wer nahin… **(taking the plate from her hands)** Chalo muh kholo…

Shreya: Si…

Before Shreya could finish her sentence Rajat put the spoon in her mouth.

Rajat: Very good.

With much difficulties Shreya finished her food & they started their journey again towards Mumbai. In the car Shreya slept on Rajat shoulder, which made Rajat smile a bit & her rested his head on the seat head rest & dozed off a little.

 _ **RAJAT HOME**_

When they reached home Shreya was still sleeping.

Karan: Rajat yaar Shreya so rahi hain…isse andar kaise lejaaoge…

Rajat **(thinking)** : Hmm **(Passing his house key to Vikram)** Vikram tu zara mere ghar ka darwaza khol dega…

Vikram nodded & went to open the door. Karan took the bags of Rajeya & put them in the house. Rajat carefully lifted Shreya in his arms & brought her towards the guest room. He made her comfortably sleep & moved out the room to bid bye to Karan & Vikram. After he had closed the door he went to fresh up. He came to the guest room to check on Shreya. He saw her sleeping peacefully & smilingly closed the door.

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

Shreya woke up & saw her in a unknown place. She stepped out of the room. She heard some voices & went towards it. She let a sign of relief when she saw Rajat making breakfast & went towards him.

Shreya: Good morning sir…

Rajat turned with a smile.

Rajat: Good morning Shreya…

Shreya heading forward.

Shreya: Laaye sir main breakfast bana deti hun…

Rajat: bilkul bhi nahin… Tum aajse koi bhi kaam nahin karogi… Khaana joh hain who main banaunga agar gar pe hun agar nahin toh khaana maid banayegi aur ghar ke kaam karegi… Agar tumne koi bhi kaam karne ki koshish kit oh mujhse bura koi nahin hoga…

Shreya: Sir this is not fair…Sir aap mere liye itna sab kuch kar rahe ho toh itna toh haq banta hi hain na sir…

Rajat **(turning in shock)** : Kisne kaha ki main yeh sab tumhaare liye kar raha hun… **(Shreya got confused)** Main yeh sab baby ke liye kar raha hun… tumhaare liye nahin…

Shreya **(opened her mouth in shock)** : How mean sir…

Rajat: As always… Waise Shreya tumhe mera naam kaisa lagta hain…?

Shreya **(confused)** : Matlab sir…?

Rajat **(repeating)** : Mera naam tumhe kaisa lagta hain…?

Shreya: Acha lagta hain sir…

Rajat: It does suit my personality nah…?

Shreya: Yess sir lekin aap kyun…

Rajat: Toh kyun meri personality ko kharaab kar rahe mujhe sir bulaake…

Shreya: Toh kya bulaun aapko…?

Rajat: Joh mera naam hain wohi bulau… Itna acha khaasa naam hain mera 'Rajat' … woh bulau…

Shreya: Lekin sir **(Rajat stepped forward)** Acha acha Rajat…

Rajat **(stepped back)** : Good… that's like a good girl… Ab jaw aur fresh hoke aaw main tab tak breakfast table pe set karta hun…

Shreya freshed up & they had breakfast. After some time they headed towards bureau.

 _ **BUREAU PARKING LOT**_

Shreya was hesitating to enter the bureau.

Shreya: Rajat mujhe ghabrahat horahi hain…

Rajat **(sarcastic smile)** : Acha… decision lene pe ghabrahat nahin horahi thi ab ghabrahat horahi hain… Chalo andar…

Shreya: Rajat please… koi aur din…

Rajat: Bilkul bhi nahin… agar tum seedhe tareeke se nahin chalogi toh main tumhe tedhe tareeke se lejaunga…

Shreya: Matlab…?

Rajat: Matlab aise…

He lifted her in his arms & headed towards the entrance. First Shreya was shocked, but then she got lost in him. Her arms were around his neck.

 _ **MEANWHILE IN BUREAU**_  
 **(Abhrika, Daysha, Sachvi, Vivajal, Kavlie & Vinoma(Vineet+Roma) are married)**

There was no case reported, so they were busy with their own work. Abhijeet was writing something on paper, Daya was holding a cup coffee , Sachin was sitting opposite Purvi. Purvi was working on her pc, when her mobile beeped. It was from the opposite side of her. She looked at her mobile & without replying put the mobile back on its place. She got up & went towards the other girls. Just then the bureau door opened & Rajeya stepped inside. The pen fell from Abhijeet hand, Daya forgot to drink his coffee, Sachin got up quickly causing the chair he was sitting on to fell over & Anjalie, who was returning from the file room with a bunch of files in her hands, let the files fall down. The rest was so shocked. With the noises Shreya broke from her trance & Rajat put her down.

Acp: Kya horaha hain…? Itna shor ky…

Acp, who heard the noises stepped out of his cabin & was shocked seeing Rajat & Shreya together.

Acp **(shocked)** : Tum dono yahan… Ek saath…

With Acp voice everyone stand in position.

Rajat: Haan sir ek saath… Aaraha toh tha main akele lekin mission pe yeh milgayi…

Abhijeet: Kya…? Lekin Shreya ne joh letter bheja tha usme likha tha ki yeh London chali gayi hain…

Rajat: Jhoot bola tha Shreya ne aap sab se…

He told everyone how he met Shreya.

Anjalie stepped forward & held Shreya hands.

Anjalie **(angry)** : Shreya… Tumne humse jhooth kyun bola… **(pointing towards her swollen stomach)** Aur yeh kya hain…

Shreya hang her head down.

Tasha: Shreya Anjalie tumse kuch pooch rahi hain…

Without answering she hugged Anjalie. Everyone was shocked.

Shreya **(crying)** : Main barbaad hogayi Anjalie … Barbaad hogayi…

She was about to fell down when Rajat held her, they made her sit on a chair & gave her water. Acp came forward & put his palms on her head.

Acp **(softly)** : Bataw bacha huwa kya tha…

Shreya began with her heart tearing story. When she finished everyone eyes in the bureau was glowing in anger. Sachin stepped towards the door, but Acp held his hand.

Acp: Nahin Sachin humme josh se nahin hosh se kaam lena hoga… **(angry)** Joh bhi usne Shreya ke saath kiya usse uski bharpaayi milegi…

Sachin **(angry)** : Sir joh bhi usne kiya hain… Jih chaahta hain ki usse jaan se maar dun…

Abhijeet: Haan… Lekin abhi nahin….Uss kameene ko toh hum saza dilwaake hi rahenge… lekin uske liye humme sabot ikhata karne honge…

Daya: Haan **(to the others)** Humme apne saare khabriyon ko kaam pe lagaana hoga yeh jaane ke liye ki kis bil mein chupa baitha hain yeh chuha…

Everyone else nodded.

Purvi: Shreya tum bilkul bhi fikar mat karna ab se hum tumhaare saath hain…

Kavin: Bilkul tumhe kissi bhi cheez ki zaroorat hogi toh humme se kissi ko bata dena…

Acp: Shreya tum apna saara samaan pack karlena aur mere ghar aajana… Main apni beti ka khayaal khud rakhunga…

Shreya: Nahin sir aap kyun takleef…

Acp: Nahin Shreya isme takleef ki kaunsi baat hain…

Rajat: Sir agar aap bura nah mane toh kya main Shreya ko apne saath apne ghar le jaa sakta hun.

Acp: Kyun…?

Rajat: Sir… **(he pointed towards a corner)**

Acp understood & went with them.

Rajat: Sir Shreya ke maa baap aaphi ke ghar ke paas mein rehte hain…

Acp: Haan…

Rajat: Toh sir main chaahta hun ki jab tak sachai unke saamne nahin aati humme Shreya ko unse door rakhna hoga, warna jabhi Shreya unhe dekhegi usse dukh hoga…

Acp: Main samajh gaya… Theek hain… Mujhe toh zaroorat bhi hi nahin hain yeh kehne ki ki uska khayaal ache se rakhna, kyunki tum uska bohot ache se khayaal rakhoge…

Rajat: Thank u sir aur waise bhi team bhi hain sir…

Acp nodded & they went towards the rest. Freddy & Pankaj were telling her jokes & she was smiling. Rajat felt an unknown sooth seeing her smiling. Acp interrupted them.

Acp: Acha chalo bohot hogaya hassi mazak… Ab Shreya ko ghar jaake araam karne do… Rajat lejaaw isse…

Shreya: Sir phirse ghar….

Rajat: Haan phirse ghar… chalo…

Shreya: Nahin Rajat please…

Rajat: Seedhe chal rahi ho ya utha ke lejaaun…

Shreya: Nahin nahin chal rahi hun… **(murmuring)** Akdu…

Rajat **(helping her)** : Puraani hogayi hain…

Shreya **(shocked)** : Kya…?

Rajat **(smirking)** : Akdu…

Shreya **(irritated)** : Urghhh…

They reached the car & made her sit. They drove to Rajat home.

* * *

 _ **Hello guys**_  
 _ **Yeh toh bas shurwaat hain aage aage dekho hota hain kya…**_  
 _ **Siddhart ka band toh baj jaayega lekin Shreya ki kya haalat hogi…**_  
 _ **Stay tuned for more naughty Rajat…**_  
 _ **bye bye tc love u all…**_


End file.
